Fireworks at Parfum Palace!
by ShadowWolfies
Summary: Ash and Serena go on a date at the Purfum Palace, which turns out to be a night, they'll both never forget! A fanfiction for my best friend Kitten, moved from my account PhantomWolfies to this account.


**Chapter 1: Fireworks at Parfum Palace!**

 **Authors note:** This story is moved from my account PhantomWolfies to this account. I wrote this fanfic for my best friend Kitten, but everyone is welcomed to read and review! Ash and Serena are both 18 in this fanfiction and they have been dating for a few years.

* * *

Standing at the balcony, alone for a while stood a beautiful girl with honey blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a gorgeous icy blue dress, with long white gloves, her hair was done up nicely, she had matching icy blue shoes. She waited patiently for her boyfriend of five years to show up, he had promised to meet her at the Parfum Palace Balcony to watch the sunset and fireworks with her. Her name, is Serena. ' _Come on Ash, what's keeping you? You are nearly always on time for our dates! Don't tell me your in another battle!'_ Serena thought to herself, as she waited for her beloved.

The sound of footsteps near her made Serena turn around and smile. "Ash!" She smiled as she watched him come closer to her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Serena. I was in another battle! But I won!" Ash grinned happily. Happily sitting on Ash's shoulder was a Pikachu, who jumped down from his shoulder and into Serena's arms.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed happily as he rubbed his head against her. Serena giggled and hugged Pikachu, who jumped onto her shoulder. Ash smiled and hugged Serena.

"You're going to love what I have for tonight's plans, Serena! We're going to have dinner here while the sunsets...I'm not going to say the rest though!" Ash smiled, then gave her a kiss.

"I love every day and night I get to spend with you, Ash! I'm so lucky!" Serena smiled, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I'm lucky to be with you, Serena!" Ash smiled, kissing her back.

* * *

About an hour later, a waitress brought Ash and Serena their meal and drinks, which Ash had ordered. He knew what Serena would like to eat and drink. It was now five thirty and the sun was going to set soon. Pikachu got his own favourite Pokemon Food, and Ketchup!

Ash and Serena sat down at the table on the balcony, and started eating their meals, Pikachu happily ate his meal, and drank some Ketchup.

"Pikachu really loves Ketchup, doesn't he?" Serena commented, smiling as she looked at the electric type Pokemon.

"He sure does!" Ash nodded. "This food is delicious, how do you like yours, Serena?"

"Mhm! I agree! Who ever the cook is, did a fantastic job! They cooked the meal exactly the way I love it!" Serena replied with a smile as she ate.

The two ate their meal in silence, and watched the sunset at the same time.

Once they finished their meals, Ash rang a bell that was left on the table by the waitress, who immediately came and took away their plates, and returned with desert for them. The waitress left once again.

"Wow! A Chocolate and Strawberry Sundae! You know me too well, Ashy!" Serena gasped as she looked at what she got for desert.

Ash smiled. "I know that is your favourite! I ordered the same, and Pikachu got a Vanilla Ice Cream!" Ash smiled, looking at his Pokemon who was happily enjoying his own Ice Cream.

Serena smiled. "You're just so cute, Ash!" She chirped.

The happy couple enjoyed their desert, as they finished watching the sunset. It was now dark and stars appeared in the sky. A light was switched on at the balcony, the waitress had came back to take their empty dishes away.

"Do you think, we'd always be together?" Serena asked, looking at Ash with a smile.

"You bet! I'll never leave you, Serena! I'm Glue, I stick to you no matter what!" Ash answered, cheerfully.

"Pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu joined in, jumping onto Serena's lap.

"Pikachu agrees too!" Ash told her.

Serena smiled.

"You know, my Mum loves you! She loves you being in the family!" Ash told her.

"Delia is a lovely person! Maybe she'll be my mother in law one day! I'd be so lucky to call her that!" Serena sighed dreamily.

Ash nodded, and felt his pocket. He smiled after feeling a certain tiny box in his pocket. He and Serena talked most of the night, about their adventures and friends. It was soon almost time for the Fireworks to begin.

One by one, Fireworks lit up the night time sky.

Ash suddenly but gently knelt down on one knee and looked up at Serena, who gasped and covered her mouth, after realizing what was going to happen. Ash took out the box that was in his pocket, his Pikachu jumped onto the table and watched in interest, wondering what Ash was doing.

"Serena, I love you very much, and I want to stay with you for the rest of my life. You were the one who taught me a lot about love, when back then I was oblivious to it. I'm grateful for everything you have done for me, and I hope we'll be together forever. Serena, will you marry me?" Ash blurted out, sounding nervous as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring.

"Oh Ash! Yes! I will marry you! I'm so lucky!" Serena exclaimed, as Ash put the ring on her finger. He got up and put his arms around Serena's waist. Serena blushed and hugged her new fiance. She pressed her lips against his, as the Fireworks set off in the background. Ash returned the kiss, passionately, enjoying the moment with his new fiancee.

Pikachu watched the happy couple sharing their first kiss as an engaged couple.

 **The End...**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy it! I know it was Short and Sweet!**


End file.
